Laptop
A laptop is a small, square-shaped portable personal computer. The top part is the screen and the lower part is for the keyboard and and touch mousepad. History ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Techno? Heck, No!) ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Witch Doctor) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Virtual Villain) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Velma Dinkley used her laptop when emailing the gang about them going to Mexico. , direct-to-video film 6. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one Velma tried using her laptop to locate the Dinwiddie home, when they were right by it. It ended up being crushed by a controlled Mystery Machine, by Susan Dinwiddie's own laptop. : , season 1, episode 5. Season two Daphne Blake revealed a dog show on her laptop, which sounded more appealing for all of Mystery Inc. (except Fred Jones), who were originally going to see Count Von Jones.''WNSD: , season 2, episode 7. Season three The young Myron Scrim used a laptop. He would be bullied and thrown in a trash can along with his laptop.WNSD: , season 3, episode 2. ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season one ''Insert details here. (Smart House) Season two Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' Velma used her laptop to summon the Automatic Hover Plane. , direct-to-video film 13. ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' When Shaggy Rogers had to stay away from mysteries on a doctor's orders, Daphne tried to find things to do on her laptop while they were at Shakey Joe's Coffee. , direct-to-video film 16. ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' Velma saw on her laptop that the two security guards at the San De Pedro Convention Center were attacked, but Shaggy took it away, saying she could use it after the convention, before watching the old Blue Falcon TV show on it. , direct-to-video film 19. ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Velma used her laptop to search Giggle on the suspects in the Phantom case. , direct-to-video film 20. ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' The gang used their laptops to watch and take part in Daphne's web show. , direct-to-video 22. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' Daphne used hers to search Zoomer in how to create web invitations for the grand reopening of the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort. , direct-to-video film 28. Appearances * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #38(b). Techno? Heck, No! * DTV4. * Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** #29. Scooby-Doo! and the Witch Doctor ** #31. Scooby-Doo! and the Virtual Villain * DTV6. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 105. ** 207. ** 302. (flashback) * DTV8. * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 105. Smart House ** 212. Zoinks the Wonder Dog * DTV13. * DTV16. * DTV19. * DTV20. * DTV22. * DTV28. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Begins'' continuity Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) State Farm continuity Insert details here. (Appetite) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Apocalypse'' continuity Insert details here. (View from the Tower) Insert details here. (Family Reunion) Notes/trivia * Velma and the gang use her laptop in the theme song to What's New, Scooby-Doo? References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Novel objects Category:Scooby Apocalypse objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects